Forever
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: A duelist searching for a reason to fight meets a cursed princess and leaves on a journey to save her. Utena X Anthy Yuri/Fem Slash
1. The Lake and The Tree

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hi, people! This is my first Utena fic and I really hope you'll like it. If you wanna know more about me, please, visit my profile and if there's something you want to ask, please, do so. XD That's it for now, I'll be waiting to know what you think!

**_Chapter 1 – The Lake and the Tree_**

I've always been a duelist… Always.

When I was born my first present was a sword, it didn't matter that I was a girl or an orphan, I would grow up to be a duelist, traveling around the world fighting everyone in my way, defeating and being defeated, wining experience and losing blood, conquering respect and honor.

I never complained about anything but lately I've been feeling lonely and empty… I wonder if I shouldn't have a bigger, stronger reason to fight or simply to keep going, but it doesn't matter how much I search, right now there really is no reason.

The sun is going down and I sit on a small rock to rest for a few minutes before entering the woods and heading to the lake where I plan to camp for the night.

As I walk I look around admiring the big trees with their dark colored leaves, what would be their reason to continue standing there for so many years? I wonder if they're waiting for something.

I get to the lake and walk around it trying to find the best place for me to make a fire and sleep, it is quite easy to find as I leave my bag near a tree and go search for some small pieces of wood, it is the third or fourth time I camp here near this lake, I think there's something mysterious about the tree that grows in the middle of it, it is probably the biggest I've ever seen and also the most beautiful, its leaves shine under the moonlight creating an unique vision.

It is quite dark now and I decide to take a bath, I set the fire and take off my clothes hoping that the water isn't too cold but as usual it is in a good temperature. I start to clean myself when I see something moving behind the big tree, I am being spied!

"Who's there?" I ask, not really waiting for an answer. "Show yourself or my sword will be the one to speak!" as no answer seems to be coming I move slowly back, my eyes not daring to leave the tree and I'm about to reach for my sword when the figure comes out of its hideout.

My mouth falls open… Approaching me with a curious expression is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, her purple hair is long and shiny, her green eyes so pure the make me feel guilty for everything I have ever done, the color of her skin is darker like the skin of Arabians but that just adds to her exotic beauty and her body is so delicate, she looks like a real elf or maybe another magic creature.

"Who are you?" she asks in a soft tone.

"I'm Utena, a duelist."

"A duelist?" she takes a step back.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you!" I feel really surprised with my hurry to explain but it is true that I didn't want her to leave.

"Did you come to rescue me?" a look of hope lights her face and I start feeling angry for those who apparently hurt her. "I'm cursed. I'm not able to leave this place unless this tree does so and if the tree dies so do I, our fates are tied."

"But who did such a thing?"

"My brother, the prince."

"Your brother?! What a good brother you have, huh?" her expression saddens and I promise to hit myself later. "Sorry… So, how do I break the spell?" she is shining with hope again and I sigh relieved.

"You must collect the five power stones to bring back the only sword that was ever able to defeat my brother."

"And where do I find these 'power stones'?"

"In the five nearest cities, north, south, west and east. In one of these cities there will be two stones because fire and thunder are always together." she looks at me with an angel like expression and I nod getting out of the water and dressing.

"Where do you sleep?" I try not to feel embarrassed nor excited by the fact that she is still looking at me and that she was looking when I was naked a minute ago.

"Under the water."

"Under the water?! Are you sure you're not dead?" she smiles and disappears leaving me to my own thoughts and the journey I'm going to start tomorrow morning.


	2. The Princess and The Prince

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san! Here is the second chapter and I'm sorry it turned out so small... But I'm already writing chapter three and I can assure you it's bigger. XD Hope you'll like this one and let me now what you think!

_**Chapter 2 – The Princess and the ****Prince**_

I wake up feeling quite anxious about the journey I'm starting in a few minutes, I wonder if I'll find good adversaries and if this is going to be an amazing adventure.

After looking around for sometime I decide to head south first, probably because I don't like compasses and as they seem to want us to go north I prefer doing the opposite, stupid I know but that's how I do things.

As I finish gathering my things the cursed princess appears again and I'm surprised by the fact that she really is as beautiful as she looked under the moonlight and I pay more attention to the small details like her velvet like lips, they really look… What am I thinking?! I'm a woman and so is she! I don't like women, I like… well, I don't like men either.

"Are you alright?" I realize she had been talking to me.

"I'm sorry." I turn away because I feel like an idiot right now.

"I forgot to introduce myself." it's so obvious by her voice that she's smiling but I don't dare looking at her. "My name is Himemiya Anthy, princess of the Rose Kingdom."

"The Rose Kingdom?!" I have already heard about this place, it's one of the biggest and most influent kingdoms of the world and ruled, they say, by Otori Akio who's known to have a very good reputation, so how could this guy be the one who cursed Himemiya, his own sister?

"Have you been there?" she asks smiling widely.

"No, but I've definitely heard about it and I can't believe the famous Akio-san did this to you!"

"That's what those who came before you said… Are you going to accuse me of being a liar and leave too?" tears start making their way down her now pale cheeks and suddenly I hate all the men that made her suffer… Men! Such hateful creatures they are! I'm still gonna kill them all, but now I have to save Himemiya.

"I'll be back as soon as I can with the first power stone!" I turn and start walking before determination leaves me and I promise myself I won't see her crying other tears but tears of joy ever again.

"Thank you, Utena…" I hear her say before I'm too far away.

It didn't take long before all that enthusiasm to abandon me, as usual… I head south as I had decided but now I feel different from yesterday, maybe because I have a mission to accomplish and… someone to fight for, someone to protect. I have never had anything like this and I just wish I knew why it feels so good. That's probably something I have to discover by myself.

For time to pass more quickly I start remembering my encounter with Himemiya, the moment she appeared so graciously from behind the tree, I had really thought she was an elf or even an angel… She looked stunning under the moonlight, with her wet hair and—. God! What's happening with me?


	3. The City and The Store

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Ohayou! How are you? Here is another chapter... I tryied to make the fighting scene dynamic (I guess that's the word XD) so that you could feel like part of it, but I don't know... I'll wait for your opinions!

**_Chapter 3 – The City and the Store_**

I've been walking for three hours and I just don't seem to be able to stop thinking about Himemiya… I'm starting to believe I have an especial interest on her, well… It's not that weird after all.

The sun is suddenly covered by something and I turn my attention to it, it's a big sign and it says: "Welcome to Terraphan." I can't believe I've walked my whole life without ever stopping here or even seeing this city…

There are no guards in the gate and I enter without problems, people walk around carrying baskets, buying things and talking to each other about the weather, I approach an old lady who's sewing.

"Excuse me, madam, but I'm looking for a power stone…" she lifts her white head and stares at me for sometime.

"There's a big store in the main square, it sells all kinds of things."

"I don't think it's the kind of stone you can buy…" she looks displeased with my comment and I laugh uncomfortably. "Thanks, I'll check this store."

I continue walking and observe that many people are going to the same direction; it's probably the way to the main square… I know I should have asked the old woman but she looked so scary! Besides, disturbing old people isn't very polite or maybe I'm just trying to find an excuse for forgetting to ask the direction.

A big square appears in front of me, there are artists all over it, probably from a circus or maybe gypsies, I look around and finally spot the store, it's pretty old and, as the woman said, sells all kinds of things, weird things.

The sign on the door says "open" and I don't hesitate, entering and examining everything. I find a shelf where is written "power stones" but all the stones look so small and they're so cheap… No, they can't be the stones I'm looking for.

"May I help you?" I turn startled one hand reaching for my sword and see a long, green haired guy but the interesting thing is the green shiny stone around his neck.

"That stone… In your necklace, _that's_ the stone I'm looking for."

"So the princess has finally found someone to fight for her…" he approaches. "A woman, how unlucky Himemiya…"

"What's the problem if I'm a woman?" he's pissing me off.

"Everybody knows women are not strong enough to defeat men, so it's obvious you're not going to defeat me."

"Really? Let's give it a try!"

"Don't be stubborn… Leave while you still have honor." he smiles proudly.

"What? You're afraid of dueling with me?" I smile, playing his game is the best I can do.

"Afraid? Me? Never!" he greets his teeth. "Come with me."

He walks to a small door in the back of the shop and I follow, the door leads us to the backyard where the grass is cut short and a few tress stand against the blue of the sky.

Without saying anything we position ourselves and reach for our swords.

"The rules are clear. The first to get hurt or to lose grip on the sword is out." I smile; I try to believe in my victory, confidence is everything in moments like these, as is concentration. "Ready?"

"Always…" he smiles and jumps towards me, sword in hand and I evade the attack taking a step back.

"Fast, huh?" he says pushing some hair off his eyes. "Not for long!" he aims for my legs but I jump to the side and attack, he blocks and pushes me back, I lose my balance, he attacks, I'm almost cut on the shoulder, he smiles, I attack, green colored hair falls and disappears in the middle of the grass.

"My hair!" his hands run through the remains of his hair. "Bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" he yells running as fast as he can, sword pointes to my stomach. I narrow my eyes searching for his weak spot, this enraged attack is a weak spot itself, all I need to do is evade his attack and I'll have the perfect chance, I'll have my victory.

I jump quickly to the side, when his sword reaches the place where I was seconds before, and hit his arm with a kick making the sword slip from his hand and fall heavily between my feet.

He looks at me a bit surprised, his smile gone and grabs the stone around his neck.

"I'm Sayonji, you'll still hear a lot about me I can assure you." he gives me the stone. "And you are?"

"Tenjou, Utena." he laughs looking hurt.

"I'm still going to hear a lot about you too, it seems."

I look to the shiny stone between my fingers and start walking my way back to _her_, back to Himemiya. What will she say when I get there? Will she congratulate me? Or maybe give me a hug; I'd like a hug… I'd really like a hug.

**Obs.: **I couldn't resist destroying Sayonji's hair... I simply hate that guy for the things he does to Himemiya in the anime and the movie and the manga. XD Sorry if you like his hair. -.-'


	4. The Dress and The Dream

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hey, people! Sorry, I can't believe I took so long to update... I'm in love with another heterosexual girl it seems... XD I'll never learn. Anyways, a little bit of romance in this chapter and Utena has a strange dream, what do you think it means? Tell me.

**_Chapter 4 – The Dress and the Dream_**

The first star is already shining and I enter the wood in a bit of a hurry, not wanting the night to fall before I'm there.

"Himemiya!" I call when I can finally see the lake; she appears from behind the tree, a hopeful expression on her face. I lift the stone and smile, watching as her green eyes sparkle with joy.

"You defeated Sayonji!" she jumps under the water and for a moment I almost think she's coming to me naked and all…

"Huh… Yeah." I manage to say, the thoughts of her getting out of, of…

"Where are you going now? North?" she's looking at me with a discreet but unbelievably beautiful smile and my cheeks start burning.

"North? I think I'll go east now." I take off my shoes thinking about a good bath but then I remember she is there and decide not to.

"Don't you wanna take a bath?" she offers, reading my mind.

"Well…" should I lie?

"I won't look." she turns around playing with her hair and I sigh starting to take my clothes off.

"Can you get out of the water?" I ask unable to stop my curiosity.

"Yes, but I've got no clothes." I enter the lake and approach her.

"I'll buy you a dress when I get to Aqualiptic city tomorrow."

"Really?" she turns back to me with that enthusiastic smile.

"Sure. Which color do you like? Or do you prefer clothes like mine?"

"A dress is okay."

"You… Don't like my clothes?" the question escapes from my lips and her smile disappears.

"Your clothes wouldn't look good on me but they make you look hot." I look away, my whole body is suddenly burning and I regret having approached her so much.

"S-so… Which color do you like?"

"I like red." she says smiling again.

"I'll remember that." I whisper distracted by such truthful smile, the atmosphere between us is a little weird and I head back to my clothes.

"Good night, Utena." she disappears before I get out of water.

"Good night…"

* * *

_I'm wearing a long pink dress and my hair is long, I look around and realize I'm in a large ballroom. Masked people dance, chat and eat but it doesn't matter what they're doing they're staring at me, making me feel awful, laughing at my mistakes, waiting for me to fail._

_Despair takes control of my actions and I run to the exit but it just gets further away, I stop, surrounded by those scary people and I fall on my knees, fighting against tears._

_One of them approaches me, he takes off his mask, he looks a lot like Himemiya, same skin, same eyes. He offers me his hand and I accept it, the last thing I see is his gentle smile._

"Utena! Wake up, please, Utena!" I open my eyes slowly, it is still night but what catches my attention are Himemiya's green eyes, she looks worried and one of her hands still rests against my arm, she's kneeling by my side and she's na—.

"Himemiya!" she watches confused as I get up and turn away in a hurry. "Y-y-you're naked! Did you forget that?" the memory of her body so close to mine sends shivers down my spine not making it any easier for me to calm down.

"You had a nightmare." her soft voice answers. "Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep again?" the heat in my intimate parts grows, such an innocent phrase… She has no idea what she's doing to me…

"I'll be just fine, don't worry about me." I chuckle nervously.

"Okay… Good night."

"Good night." I hear the soft sound of water and she's gone.

Sitting on a trunk I wonder what that weird dream meant, who was that guy? He must be someone good since he helped me get away from those people… But why was I dressed like that? I'd never dress like that if I had a choice…

The moon is shining as I go back to sleep.


	5. The Aquarium and The Clock

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san! Ikaga desu ka? Okay, enough japanese for today. XD I'm sorry, I haven't been able to update every week but I'll try harder, I'm not as busy as I make myself believe... XP Hope you'll like this chapter!

**_Chapter 5 – The Aquarium and the Clock_**

The sign says: "Aqualiptic City" and I am sure this is the place. I've been here before, it's a beautiful city but extremely cold and I hug myself.

I look around, where can this stone be? Oh, yeah! Last time I came here I went to Aqualiptic's worldwide famous aquarium and they have a huge clock with a blue stone in the middle, I'm sure _that's _the stone!

"What are you doing?! Standing in the middle of the way!" a girl bumps on me; she has short blue hair and unfriendly eyes. "Stop staring at me, you… Weirdo!"

"Hey, don't be so rude!" I can't stop myself from saying.

"Rude? Me? Who's the one in my way?"

"You could have easily passed beside me."

"Stop giving stupid excuses!" her gaze wonders all over my body and I turn away uncomfortable. "Oh, Miki! Right here!" I turn to where she's waving and see a young blue haired guy coming our way.

"What are you doing, sis'?" he asks smiling.

"Trying to pass… This fatty here's blocking my way!" Fatty?! I'll show her who's fatty!

"Don't make a fuss, just go or you'll be late." the guy, Miki, gives her a gentle push and she sighs walking away. "I'm sorry, she's kinda stressed…" he says turning to me.

"Stressed? I call it being rude." I comment harshly but he chuckles.

"Are you lost? I've never seen you around here."

"I'm nor from but I'm not lost either. I'm heading to the aquarium."

"Really? I'm going there too; actually it's where I work."

"Let's go together, then." I offer feeling a bit bad about the way I treated him.

"You said you're not from here, are you a tourist?" he asks as we approach the front door.

"No, I'm searching for something, a stone."

"A stone?" he pales visibly.

"I'm quite sure it's the stone which is in the middle of the aquarium's clock."

"Why are you doing this? Why would you want to save her?"

"What?" we stop right after crossing the door.

"I tried it too… I collected the stones but Akio defeated me and I ended up becoming one of the guardians…" he turns to me, he looks sad but at the same time hopeful. "I want her to be happy, to be free… I'll give you the stone." he starts walking further inside.

"You love her…" I say unconsciously.

"And you don't?" he gives me a quick look and continues walking.

Do I love her? No, it's too soon to be sure about anything… It doesn't matter how much I long to see her or the fact that I cannot stay sad when she's around even when I'm tired or when my day was awful.

We stop in front of the stairs that lead to the clock and Miki asks me to wait, while I wait I study the sharks and dolphins behind the glass walls, they don't love, do they? If they don't they're pretty lucky, love is confusing…

"Here it is." Miki offers me the stone but I don't feel right about this.

"I don't know… You sure about this?" he smiles.

"After me no one else tried to save Himemiya… Do you believe there will be anyone after you?" I look to my feet, he is probably right. "Maybe there will be someone but how long will it take? That's why I'm trusting you this stone." he grabs my hand and puts the stone on it. "Please, save Himemiya."

"I will, definitely!" God, this is the most embarrassing situation I've ever been to, this guy I barely know begging me to save the girl he loves… If I loved her too, and I'm just hypothetically speaking, this would be an even more awkward situation.

"Thank you, thank you very much, miss…?"

"Utena. Tenjou, Utena."

"Kaoru, Miki." I shake hand with him. "You should get going."

"Yeah."

"I'll see you again when all this is over." I answer with a curt nod and leave still not feeling good about getting the stone so easily…

I look to the sky, it's cloudy and it's probably going to rain tonight, will that big tree be enough to protect us from the rain? Not that Himemiya needs any protection… She's wet all the time.

Suddenly I remember the dress I promised her and run to the closest shopping mall imagining Himemiya in all kinds of dresses and feminine clothes.

When I get to the store a young lady approaches me with a smile on her face.

"What would you like?"

"A dress." she takes a good look at me incredulously.

"Which size?" I remember Himemiya and realize I've never really seen her body and if I had, considering that she's naked all the time… I feel my cheeks burning and the girl laughs.

"Small." I finally say, guessing by what I have seen of Himemiya that she isn't mush more different than me physically speaking.

"I'll get some for you to take a look." the girl leaves and I look outside, it's starting to rain.


	6. The Dance and The Breakfast

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Another chapter that didn't turn up as long as I expected, but it's still a chapter and so I'm bringing it to you. Hope you'll like it. Comment, please!

_**Chapter 6 – ****The Dance and the Breakfast**_

I watch her as she stares at the red dress I bought, I had never bought a dress before and I'm not even a bit sure about my choice being good enough for a princess.

"It's perfect!" she finally says giving me the widest of smiles.

"Really? I'm so relieved!" I let go a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I'm gonna put it on right now!" she starts getting out of the water.

"Wait!" I raise the dress higher so that it's blocking my view.

"What?"

"I'm going to turn around, only then you get out, okay?" she agrees and I turn leaving the dress on a trunk for her.

My ears suddenly become my eyes and I can almost see her getting out of the water, walking elegantly to the dress…

"Utena, you're peeking…"

"What?" I realize my neck was turning on its own. "Sorry…"

"No need to apologize."

"Of course there's a need! It's not as if I had planned all this to spy on you."

"I would have let you look if you wanted." Now not only my face is burning but my whole body and when I feel her hugging me from behind I paralyze.

"Thank you." she whispers and I feel my heart race. "Not only for the dress but for everything." I feel a twist in my most intimate parts and I breath slowly trying to calm down, when I finally turn around she's dancing, admiring herself in the dress and I smile feeling relieved but also a little frustrated.

"Dance with me!" she says chuckling and I accept wondering how long it's been since she last wore a dress like this.

We dance around the lake without music but surprisingly well, as if the music in our hearts was exactly the same.

* * *

_I'm running in the dark, despair growing inside me and breathing is becoming more and more difficult, I fall, tears blocking my view._

_That's when he appears, the same guy from last time and I accept his hand once more…_

"Utena?" I open my eyes and sit quickly still breathing heavily.

"Danger?"

"No, you asked me to wake you up if I woke up before you." Himemiya looks puzzled but doesn't ask anything and I'm thankful, these dreams are driving me crazy… What do they mean? Who's that guy?

"Sorry. I'm not fully awake yet." I give her an apologizing smile.

"I made breakfast."

"You did? There was no need."

"You don't want it?" she looks sad and I get up.

"Of course I do! Will you join me?" I offer my hand helping her up.

We sit opposed each other and I savor the best breakfast of my life, not only for the food but especially for the company; the shy smiles Himemiya gives me once in a while are simply priceless.

"Which way are you headed now?"

"West."

"Be careful, this is going to be your hardest adversary so far." I study her expression, she's serious and I decide not to ask anything else.

"I'll bring you another dress if I have the time to stop by any store."

"Don't be late." the way she said that, the fact that she wants me around makes my heart race.

"I promise I won't be late and I'll be back with the third power stone." we exchange friendly smiles and I feel strangely peaceful.


	7. The Temple and The Heart

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Another SHORT chapter... XD I won't promise long chapters anymore but I'll try, ok? Anyways, have fun! And, please, comment!

**_Chapter 7 – The Temple and the Heart_**

I look into her eyes again, she really is determinate to fight me, I smile, that woman, Juri, really reminds me of myself, she is the first woman duelist I've met and I'm quite sure our duel's going to be unbelievable.

"Shiori, bring my sword." she says looking kindly at the girl behind her.

When Shiori disappears into one of the many corridors of the temple, Juri turns back to me, a new light in her eyes.

"Why are you trying to save Himemiya?" she asks.

"I don't have a particular reason, just think helping others is a duelist's obligation."

"Obligation? We're duelists not heroes."

"Can't we be both?" Shiori enters and the conversation ends.

I watch quietly as Juri prepares for our duel, she pulls her sword out of its scabbard and smiles at the shorter girl before giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. Are they lovers? Girlfriends? No, 'friend' isn't the right word to describe their relationship…

"Ready, Utena?" the question pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Ready." I agree positioning myself.

Silence is I hear as I take a deep breath, my whole body trembling with the excitement of the duel ahead.

With a few steps I reach Juri who easily defends my blow, the sound of swords colliding and she moves quickly and sure to a counter-attack, I almost get hit but manage to put some space between us.

"You're better than I imagined." Juri smiles.

"Thanks. You're pretty good too." I enjoy the pause to catch my breath.

We're silent again, just waiting for the other to make a move, I jump, she jumps, our swords collide again and again between attacks and defenses, I try to analyze her attacks and find a weak spot but there doesn't seem to be one.

She loses balance for a moment and I almost hit her shoulder, we back off again but this time there's no chit-chat only the sound of our breaths.

Juri runs towards me ready to attack, I have never seen someone so fast, I barely have time to evade and I trip, I see the floor getting closer and closer and then the pain of the impact but my mind and body work quickly and I turn just on time to stop one of Juri's attacks.

I roll on the floor and get up attacking her form behind, she turns and defends pushing me, I push her back with all the strength I've got left.

"Do you give up?" I ask, my sword against her throat as she recovers from the fall.

"I do." she sighs recognizing my victory.

"It was an awesome duel." I comment helping her up.

"Yes, it was." she smiles at me and signals to Shiori who approaches with the wind stone. "Ventiss Town is proud to be giving its power stone to such respectful warrior."

"Thank you." I say holding the stone carefully.

"Oh, and, Utena, don't be afraid to love her, Himemiya's an amazing woman." and with these words she turns and leaves hand in hand with the girl she loves.

I take a deep breath, it's time to head home and buy another dress for Himemiya on my way, perhaps she wants to join me in my journey for Kyrienny tomorrow to get the two last stones, thunder and fire.

Maybe I should tell her how I feel… No, I rather not. She might be mad, she trusts me because she thinks I'm only her friend… If she knew the truth she would have never let me see her naked, nor dance with her… But there's also the possibility that she did all that because she feels something for me… My heart can't help but hope that everything will be alright.


	8. The Fire and The Blood

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This looked a lot bigger in Microsoft Word... XD Anyways, I don't seem to be able to write long chapters... I don't like stories with chapters that are too long, maybe that's why... : / My apologies for the delay, I had a busy weekend last week and ended up without time to update, but now here's another chapter. Please, let me now what you guys think!

**_Chapter 8 – The Fire and the Blood_**

"I'm not sure I can do that…" she says sitting opposed me, the dress I just gave her, now, on her lap.

"Have you already tried?" my voice sounds a bit too anguished, I have planned to tell her how I feel during the walk to Kyrienny, but if she doesn't come I'm not sure there will be other opportunities.

"No, I haven't but I have this feeling it's not going to work." I stare at the fire and try to find in the deepest corners of my mind a way to convince her but I don't find anything.

"I'd like you to come." the flames dance a little more agitate with the wind, I lift my eyes and see her smile as gently as ever.

"I'll try." she gets up and walks away, the dress still in her hands. "I'm gonna put it on."

"Okay, I'll wait here." my smile doesn't reveal how happy I'm but I'm sure she noticed, I review my lines, the ones I'm gonna say tomorrow, The words don't feel as good as I wanted, so I change some of them and imagine the scene again, now it's perfect.

"What do you think?" Himemiya stands in front of me in her new dress, she stares at me anxiously.

"It looks exactly as I thought it would." I give her a reassuring smile. "Beautiful." she smiles sitting again.

"So, we are going north?"

"I guess so." the look on her face is kind of worried now and she stares at her hands fidgeting.

"I'm scared…." her hands play with the edging of the dress. "What if something bad happens when I try to leave these woods?"

"Don't worry, if you're not able to leave tomorrow you'll be able to leave when the curse is over and that won't take long." I place my hands on top of hers and she grabs the, as if trying to get some strength out of it.

"Thank you." her eyes are filled with tears and I hug her, I hug her tight and realize my love for her is stronger than I could have ever imagined, I hug her as if wanting her to become a part of me so that I'll never have to let her go.

I pull away, smiling kindly at her and she smiles back, visibly grateful.

"We should go to sleep now, tomorrow will be a big day." she nods, wiping her eyes and heading to her blankets. The night is darker than usual and I sigh, I'm not sure nothing will happen when we leave the woods…

* * *

_I'm only a child, my sword is in my hand and I stare at the corpses of all those whom I love, my body is wet but not from sweat, from blood._

"_Murderer…" a voice whispers in my ear, I turn but there's no one. "Murderer…" it repeats, my heart beats fast and I let the sword fall from my hand, I look at the corpses, my red hands. "Murderer…"_

"_Stop!" I shout tears rolling down my face, the mysterious voice starts laughing, a cruel laugh._

Himemiya sleeps peacefully, the wind stopped blowing and I feel extremely hot, I fight to recover from the nightmare, my hair is wet and I run my hand through it afraid of seeing blood but it's only sweat.

Why did I have such dream? Where was the guy from last times? What does this all mean? I'm going crazy… I decide to take a bath and cool down a little.

"Are you sure about this?" she asks when we prepare to leave the woods.

"No." I confess. "I'm not concerned about me, I'm concerned about you. What if _you_ are punished for this, when _I _was the one who talked you into it?"

"Then I'm staying." her smile made me feel a little better but I watch my plans fly away.

"I'm sorry." I mutter turning away. "I'll be back soon." she nods.

"Kyrienny isn't far." her voice sound reassuring and I smile despite my worries, that dream made me think about a lot of things, specially about losing the ones I love, losing Himemiya…


	9. The Sword and The King

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Ohayou gozaimasu! Here I am once again... with another chapter. XD I just have to say that if you like Touga, please, don't kill me, I don't hate him that much but I couldn't resist being cruel... X/ Reviews please and have fun!

**_Chapter 9 – The Sword and the King_**

Kyrienny is one of the oldest and the biggest cities of our country and everybody respects its king, the famous Kiryuu Touga whose sword is known to be beautifully lethal, beautifully because it's made of pure gold with a red stone on the hilt.

I never thought I'd challenge such powerful person but we don't know what fate has arranged to us… The big front door of the castle is right in front of me and I raise my fist to knock when it opens slowly and a blonde girl dressed in yellow appears.

"You're not allowed to enter, Tenjou Utena." she raises her sword.

"So, your king has been expecting me…"

"He has and he's willing to fight you… if you defeat _me_!" she laughs and I contain the need to roll my eyes.

"And what if I don't want to fight you?" I ask crossing my arms, it's gonna take long to convince her, _if _I convince her.

"You have to, there's no other way to get the thunder stone." that's when I remember Himemiya's words: _"In one of these cities there will be two stones because fire and thunder are always together."_

"Well," I sigh. "let's go." she opens the door and lets me inside, I follow her to the duel square and we position ourselves.

"I'm not gonna lose!" she shouts. "I'll defeat you and then Touga will realize that _I _am the one for him!" she laughs.

"So there's a reason behind your wish to fight me…" I smile.

"You've got your reason to be fighting me too." that's right, I do have my reasons. "Here I come!"

I watch her as she approaches me ready to attack and I defend easily.

"Don't think it's going to be easy!" she says and when I realize my sword is against her throat, I try not to laugh at her but it's hard to stop myself. "No! How did this happen?!" she yells looking at her sword. "I'm not giving you the stone!"

"Oh, yes, you are!" a strong voice comes from the stairs behind her and she turns immediately.

"Your Majesty!" the king approaches and signals for her to give me the stone which I take gratefully.

"I'm Touga, king of Kyrienny, that's my sister Nanami who has to learn how to close her mouth." I accept his hand and Nanami makes a protesting sound, that I'm not sure if was for what he said or for the fact that I was holding his hand… Is she really his sister? Because she seems madly in love with him. "Has anyone ever told you that you are incredibly beautiful?" he lets go of my hand.

"Ah… Should I thank you or what?" this feels awkward and I don't like it, he chuckles softly.

"You're funny, Tenjou. I like that in women." he smiles in such a way… Looks like he's gonna jump on me and I can see the anger in Nanami's eyes.

"Think about me as a man then, will you?" the smile disappears.

"Seriously, Tenjou, we don't need to fight… I'll give you anything you want!" there's something malicious in the words and I can't hold back anymore.

"Anything?" I ask just to be sure and he makes an affirmative gesture. "I want especial rules for our duel." both of them look surprised but I don't care, I'm furious. "We will fight until one of us is killed, the survivor wins." the smile that curls my lips is cruel, I want him dead.

"You're kidding!" Nanami interferes.

"I accept." Touga says serious.

"No! Your Majesty! Onii-sama…" he signals for her to be quiet.

"Let's start!" the famous golden sword is drawn out of its scabbard and I see the red stone shining.

He's not faster than me but his ability is incredibly bigger, as I try to keep up with him I end up being hit on my waist, it's just a scratch but the blood scares me a little, I force myself to keep attacking, keep my rhythm.

We circle each other, we attack and defend and once more I get hit, this time on my left shoulder, I don't feel pain I'm too concentrated on the battle.

I attack again and again but my body is getting weaker and weaker and I don't know how long I can still resist, he pushes me and I fall on my knees breathing heavily.

"You can still surrender. Forget about Himemiya and this whole stupidity." Touga says while circling me.

"I could surrender but I could never forget Himemiya and that's why…" my legs miraculously sustain my body and I make an effort to breath calmly. "I know my love for her is true and a love like this, Touga, you should never lose!"

He stares at me but I don't get what's behind his expression… It may be surprise, admiration or disgust, honestly, I don't care. All I want is to survive and to return to my beloved, to tell her that I love her more than anything.

My body moves on its own for one last attack and for my surprise I find myself staring at a headless body, where has my anger taken me? Will my future be like that dream? The sword falls of my hand, I don't have the strength to hold it anymore… Love and hatred possess my soul and make my head a total mess… I'm so tired… Maybe if I close my eyes only for a moment it will all disappear…


	10. The Infirmary and The Horse

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Ladies and Gentlemen, here's another chapter. XD I just wanted to comment that I'm keeping some characteristics of the anime series and manga in the fic, but I'm sure you've noticed that already. X/ That's it for now, please, leave a comment!

**_Chapter 10 – The Infirmary and the Horse_**

The ceiling is white, the walls are white, in fact everything looks too white to be real… only the pain brings me back to reality and a soft feminine voice that isn't the one I long for.

"How are you feeling?" she asks smiling.

"Where am I?"

"In the castle's infirmary." I sit and she hands me some weird looking medicine. "I'm Wakaba, please drink that."

"What if you're trying to kill me for what I did?"

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done it already." Wakaba chuckles and I decide to drink the medicine, after all she's right.

"What happened?"

"After the duel you fainted and Queen Nanami called us, that's all that happened." she is still smiling when she turns back to me.

"Do you smile like that all the time?"

"I guess so, I'm happy." I sigh, there's a noise in the door and she smiles even more widely when Sayonji enters.

"Wakaba." the green haired guy makes a short reverence. "Utena, didn't I tell you we would meet again?"

"I'm kind of dizzy right now…" I protest not wanting to use my brain. "So, what brings you here?"

"I came for Touga's funeral and Queen Nanami asked me to give you this." he extended the red stone serious.

"You don't look good…" it's a polite comment after all. "Was the king from your family?"

"Let's just say we were…" he hesitates and sighs. "Close."

"I see…" I look around for Wakaba but she's no where in sight.

"Good luck with your mission." the words surprise me coming from him but I nod and he leaves.

"He's gone already?" the voice behind me sounds disappointed. "I brought your clothes." I look down at the white tunic I'm wearing and blush wondering who dressed me.

"Nanami's queen now, right?"

"Yeah. A lot of responsibility, huh?" she blinks and leaves again.

I change my clothes, get my sword, the stones and prepare to go; I leave Wakaba a short note thanking her for everything.

As soon as I start walking a strong feeling of guilt possesses me, images of the duel with Touga pop into my head and I wonder if I'll ever forgive myself, I'm not even sure I did it on purpose, I didn't plan to kill him in such a cruel way, I just attacked and…

Himemiya, she's suddenly all I can think about, I'm sure something has happened and I start running, forget all about my guilt, the important thing now is saving Himemiya, if I die in the end it doesn't matter, what matters is that she's happy.

I enter the woods in a hurry, shouting her name, everything is exactly as I left but she isn't here, she's no where, she's gone and I'm sure she didn't leave by her own free will.

"Utena." I turn preparing to draw my sword but it's Miki. "I'm late… Sorry, I should have warned you when we first met."

"Warn me? About what?"

"That when you collected the last stone Akio-san would come and take Himemiya back to the Rose Castle. They'll be waiting for you there." I sit on a trunk defeated, my wounds ache and I'm tired of this whole thing.

"It's a long walk until there, isn't it?"

"Two days on foot but don't worry, I've brought you a horse." he points to the animal.

"You did? I see only one horse, _your _horse."

"It's yours now." he smiles.

"Miki, I can't accept that…"

"Okay, so I'll just lend it to you for some time."

"But you'll have to go home on foot?" my concern is genuine even though it's stupid… It wouldn't cost him much to walk one hour or two.

"It's okay, just go." I thank him heartfully and leave.

The wind against my face feels wonderful as I watch the sun disappear behind the mountains, I decide to ride all night long, I long to see Himemiya, make sure she's alright and tell her how I feel. My biggest concerns, at moment, are about the horse, if it will resist all night riding… I believe horses are strong but who knows?


	11. The Choice and The Result

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hey, minna! How are you? Here's the longest chapter so far, it could also have been the last but I wrote another one, so this fic will end with 12 chapters. Don't worry it's almost over. XD Hope you're not thinking that way. Read and Review Please!

**_Chapter 11 – The Choice and the Result_**

I'm climbing up the long stairs to the Rose Castle, I feel surprisingly calm even though my wounds still hurt a little, the power stones are heavy in my pocket and once more I wonder how I can use them to make my sword stronger, if only Himemiya was here…

"Utena-sama." I look up and see her standing by the door, her hair tied, a crown on her head but she's wearing the red dress I gave her.

"Himemiya…" she smiles discretely. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

"I just wear them occasionally." we start walking into the castle, through long corridors illuminated by torches and with paintings hanging on the walls, old paintings of fields and kings.

"It's beautiful here." I comment, Himemiya doesn't answer and I can't see her face.

"Utena-sama, have you prepared your sword?"

"Why are you being so formal?" I feel like she's trying to distance from me and I don't like it, I want her close. "Himemiya?"

"We have to prepare your sword." she changes the subject. Why is she acting like this? Is she truly _my _Himemiya? "Could you hand me the stones?"

I grab the stones in my pocket and give them to her one by one.

"Do you want the sword too?" my voice barely masks my sadness.

"No, there's no need." we continue walking through the endless corridor. "Utena-sama, here." she gives me a small white stone. "That's the fusion of all stones."

"What?! This small… Are you sure?"

"Yes, just attach it to your sword." I stare at the stone a little while and attach it to my sword's hilt.

"Why so many chairs with signs?" at our both sides there are lines of chairs with signs on them.

"For you not to get lost." she stated obviously.

"Hum…" we stop by a grey door with a sign on the knob: _Busy._

"Here we are, Utena-sama, are you ready?" she turns to me.

"No, I'll only be ready when I discover why you're treating me so formally!"

"Utena…" Himemiya looks surprised.

"I love you. Do your realize that?" I hold her by the shoulders; she looks down so that I cannot see her face.

"I'm sorry, Utena-sama, but we have to go…" she turns around and opens the door.

Inside we get in an elevator and it starts going down, the air between us is kind of weird after what I just said and we avoid looking at each other's faces.

The elevator stops and we find ourselves in another endless corridor, but this time it's dark and cold and it leads us to a big wooden door that, I presume, will takes to the duel square.

We cross the door and there he is, Ohtori Akio, the prince of the Rose Kingdom and the guy from my dreams…

"Tenjou Utena, I've been waiting for you." he smiles, Himemiya's standing beside him. "You finally meet your prince, the one who saved you over and over again."

"Those were only dreams."

"No, you know deep inside they were much more. You're destined to be my queen."

I take a step back, only an idiot would refuse such proposal… Himemiya's eyes show such deep sadness, she's sure I'm going to accept, isn't she? That's why she started treating me so coldly… How many times has he stolen love from her?

"Will you, please, go straight to the point?" I try hard not to sound inpatient.

"You can choose between becoming my wife and having the life any girl dreams of or fight to free Anthy."

"I have to admit that's a very tempting offer…" I smile knowing exactly what I'm going to choose. "But I wasn't born to be a princess I was born to be a prince!" I draw my sword, Akio's smile disappears and Himemiya's astonished, she smiles tearfully and this gives me strength.

The prince draws his sword and narrows his eyes, I watch waiting for a good opportunity to attack.

"You're wasting an unique chance, Tenjou."

"What if I am?" I attack using my speed as my biggest weapon but as I already expected he avoids me without difficulties.

"Don't think it's going to be easy."

"I never thought that!" I attack again and he blocks, that's when we start a series of attacks and defenses.

"You're good, that's why you've made it this far." he comments during a brief pause.

"What did you think? That I had used my female charm to get the stones?" I move to defend another attack.

"I never doubted you, Tenjou, you're my princess."

"Don't make me laugh, that's cheating!" I try to contain myself but it's too funny to imagine _me _as a princess.

"I'm serious, you're destined to be my princess, right now you're going against your destiny."

"I believe we can change our destinies!" I attack him.

"Many people believe, those who believe are fools. One's destiny cannot be changed!" he pushes me and I fall, he attacks, when I see him moving I realize there's nothing I can do and I close my eyes… "Himemiya! What do you think you're doing?!" I'm alive? I open my eyes and see Himemiya's back, she saved me…

"I can't let you do this, onii-sama." she states.

"So you've chosen _her _over _me_."

"She's my prince, onii-sama, the one I've always dreamed of, the one I've been waiting for since I was a little girl."

"Well, then…" his smiling face turns into a face of pure madness. "I'll have to kill you too!" I anticipate his movements and before his sword touches Himemiya, my sword is against his neck. He lets his sword fall and raises his hands above his head signaling defeat. "I committed a big mistake letting Himemiya distract me… Now, I think I'll just retire and leave to some paradisiacal island."

"Akio-san, what about Himemiya's curse?"

"It was broken the moment you chose her over yourself…" I pull back the sword and he relaxes. "I'll leave you now, excuse me." he turns around and disappears behind the door where we entered.

Silence is all I hear for some time and I savor it even though I'm thinking about how to break it. We've just saved each other's lives and let's not forget my unexpected declaration back in the first corridor we crossed.

"Himemiya?" I turn and find her staring thoughtfully at the sky.

"Hum?" she still doesn't look at me.

"I… May I… Maybe…" I start fidgeting, why am I asking _this_?

"Kiss me?" her gaze lands on me and I blush looking to my feet, she approaches but I still avoid looking at her. "Utena…" Himemiya's soft hands touch my face as she lifts my head, she's smiling gently and I feel my heart racing.

"Himemiya…" I whisper, our faces are so close now, I feel her breath against my cheeks and it gives me chills.

"Utena, do you realize that if you kiss me now you'll be officially engaged to me?"

"I do and I wouldn't accept anything else." my hands run down her back settling on her hips, we approach even more and finally our lips touch, I can't believe how soft Himemiya's lips feels against mine, how right our bodies feel, so close to each other.

We pull back and smile, this is the start of our new life, this is the start of our future, our happy future _together_.


	12. The Wedding and The Coronation

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **So, this is it. The final chapter, thanks to all who have read and reviewed I hope you've liked the story. A huge **SEX Warning** for this chapter. Kisses and see ya next time!

**_Chapter 12 – The Wedding and the Coronation_**

"I do." she says and I smile widely, from now on we are one, one heart, one mind, one soul and impressively it doesn't feel like I'm losing a part of myself, actually, I feel more complete, I feel whole and when I look at her I'm sure she's the one I wanna spend the rest of my life with, the one I wanna see every morning when I wake and every night when I go to sleep.

As I place the ring on her finger I admire that priceless smile that's like the sun which illuminates me.

"I love you." I whisper and my heart aches for her, my body aches for her, I can imagine her soft skin against mine, her taste in my mouth, my name escaping her lips in the edge of pleasure…

"I love you too." her words bring shivers down my spine, my heart accelerates and my face burns.

When our lips touch I think I won't be able to resist but the cheers of the audience remind me of the place we are and I pull away smiling at my wife, wife, sounds so strong, so terribly wonderful.

We walk to the ballroom followed closely by the audience, we prepare to dance our first waltz as a married couple and I remember our first dance, in the middle of the woods, by the lake, she was wearing the dress I had just given her, it was dark and quiet but we didn't care.

The music starts playing and we move around smoothly, almost flying, she smiles, her eyes full of tears and for a second I worry, because I've never seen such expression on her face.

"Are you alright?"

"I need you…" my throat goes dry and I feel my body burn, I realize it's time for us to leave to our room.

"Let's go." I comment when the music stops, my voice already husky with desire and I feel her shiver.

The way to our bedroom seems longer than usual as we move faster and faster unconsciously desperate to fulfill our needs, desires so long hidden.

I push her against the door and kiss her neck hungrily as she manages to insert the key in the keyhole, when we hear the click of the door we almost fall, we take a look around the new sanctuary of out love, the bed is big and was made with clean white sheets, there are armchairs, a shelf full of books and an enormous closet.

Himemiya grabs my hand and pulls me towards the bed, pushing me lightly so that I'm seating, I watch as she takes her dress off, beautiful dark skin showing little by little and though she was never shy when we were in the woods at this very moment she acts shyly, maybe she's as desperate, as hot and as scared as me.

She approaches and I watch her closely, the smooth way she moves, the slim waist and the delicate breasts, she opens my shirt and I help her pulling it off, my pants join the other clothes on the floor as well as anything else I'm wearing.

I pull her to me, sitting her on my lap and for a second our nipples brush, making our hearts run even faster if that was possible.

"I guess I'm addicted to you…" I caress her cheeks feeling the silky skin against my fingers.

"Utena." she moves slightly pressing her lips against mine and I feel her wet sex against mine, I deepen the kiss automatically, her tongue wonders dangerously in my mouth as I trace her spine with my fingers, she digs her finger nails in my hair and an unexpected moan escapes my lips.

We pull away breathless and I start nibbling at her neck and collarbone, my hands still on her back, Himemiya arches her back giving me more space and I feel the vein in her neck pumping with excitement.

One movement and I've got her pinned against the bed, my mouth on hers and her hands travel slowly through my chest finding hardened nipples as my own hands trace circles around her groin despite the difficulty of focusing on anything but the hungry kiss.

"You're already this wet…" I comment breathless as I caress her entrance.

"I want you." Himemiya stares at me with lustful eyes and this drives me forward as I push my midfinger inside her, feeling her body throb with the sensation.

"Touch me too." I guide her hand to my own sex and close my eyes when she touches my clit.

Recovering from the wave of pleasure I concentrate on my thrusts and kiss her again fully, my free hand caressing her hair as I insert another finger inside her.

Himemiya pushes against my hand trapping my fingers inside her as she penetrates me with her own fingers, our breath accelerate together with our thrusts, climax approaching.

"Utena…" she gasps.

"Hi-Himemiya…" I struggle with my breath. "I… want to be with you… forever." tears run down her face, tears of joy, and she nods.

We finally climax, releasing ourselves from all the worries concerning the coronation tomorrow and we lay, side by side, hand in hand, panting with smiles twisting our lips, forever.

* * *

I kneel beside Himemiya in front of the priest, he stares at all the people behind us as he talks about the kings of old, their honorable queens, their successful battles and their prosperous reigns.

My hand finds Himemiya's and I smile at her, at the uncertainty of our future as queens of the Rose Kingdom, we that have no experience in ruling.

The priest places the crowns on our heads and we get up turning to _our _people as they cheer and applaud quite hopeful about the future.

Himemiya squeezes my hand and I look at her smiling, at least I've got her, she's all I need to keep going, she's my reason and as long as she's by my side there's nothing I can't do.


End file.
